Sister of Angels and Demons
by monzepelmoon
Summary: This is just a teaser...if anyone wants this be continued immediately, review! I plan on working on this later on once I finish a few other stories. (Complete for now) image courtesy of pjohootkc on Deviantart, used with permission


**Moon-chan: Hey everyone, this is just a teaser to see if anyone is interested in my thoughts for a Supernatural fanfic that has been brewing in my head for a while now. Let me know what ya'll think and I'll see about putting up more.**

**_Sister of Angels and Demons_**

Prologue

_Hecate sat down next to the hearth in the Hall of Olympus. She was the only daughter of Perses and Asteria. The Goddess had seen many things in her many years; some of it caused her pain. She had helped another Lord of creation create his warriors to protect humanity. She had seen what was to come and most of it was not something that she wanted to see happen. She was at the moment contemplating her separation from the world of man, her death. _

_She had recently been raped by one that she had helped create, one that wanted to bring about the downfall of his father one of the fallen. This had resulted in the birth of another race, one that held malice in its very being. As she stared into the flame that her sister goddess, Hestia, tended she cast a spell to show her what was to happen. What would this all mean to the race that she protected. Watching she saw a young woman standing tall next to champions of the Lord of Creation that she had helped. She looked to be about twenty-five summers old in human time. The child's eyes blazed with the fire of one of her most devote priestesses. Hecate watched with calculating eyes as the girl moved in the vision. She was surprised when she got a full view of the child. She looked exactly like the Hecate herself. The same long black hair and deep purple eyes. Her skin an olive tone, she was her child, a child of power and hope. _

_Taking a breath the goddess stood and peered down onto the earth, noting the havoc being writ by those that she had been forced to bare, she was at a cross roads and the only way to move forward was to make a choice. She looked up at the sky and whispered a spell into the air, "On Angel's wings, with Demon's breath. A soul, create with both heart and heft. Make her warm and make her kind. Make her so that no one can bind or blind. Shape her to wield the power I now bestow when Hades falls down to its death. Birth my daughter the last I bare to protect the innocent that will live here, as I will it so mote it be." _

_ As she completed the spell Hecate called to the three virgin goddesses. She asked them each to bestow a gift for the child that she would inherit once she was ready. Hestia moved forward first her voice soft and carrying the undertone of warmth that she was so famous for, "__A gift for the future, a gift of life. Fire will never burn or maim, it shall always protect. The one domain thy mother does not rule, I bequeath unto you, as I will so mote it be__." _

_The next one to step forward was Athena, she was younger than the others, but none the less she was wise. More than likely this was thanks to her mother who was also a Goddess of wisdom and counsel. She spoke her voice strong and kind, "__A gift for the future, a gift of valor. Bravery of a kind that is not blind. Bravery and courage to do what is right always knowing the darkness from the light, this I bequeath unto you, as I will so mote it be__."_

_Last, but not least my cousin by birth. Artemis moved forward her silver bow strapped to her back. She moved forward, her hunter's grace showing in her movements. "__A gift for the future, a gift for the hunt. Call to the wild when in need one will always answer. A Hellhound to guard, a Familiar to teach. A bow of light always within reach, this I bestow to allow you to succeed, as I will so mote it be__." _

_Hecate nodded at the three in thanks as she moved to go to her domain, the domain between worlds. She had to protect those she could until the soul she had birthed was born. It was time to turn her eyes back to her Carges, what would come would and she would protect humanity as best should could until she could no longer hold sway. _

Carter Jamie Matthews sighed as she looked out the window of the Impala, they had been driving for nearly forty-eight hours and she knew damned well that Dean wasn't going to let her drive _his_ damn car. Rolling her shoulders as she tried to get more comfortable in the backseat she looked out the window as they started driving through Keystone, Colorado. The town was small and only had a population of nine hundred fourteen. Bobby thought that there was something suspicious going on a few towns away from here, but Carter couldn't give a flying fleck in Hell whether or not they got there today. She wanted food, and she was going to get food or she was going to start getting cranky. Sam and Dean did not want to deal with her when she was cranky. Bad things happen when Carter get's hungry and doesn't get fed. "Dean," she hissed in a sickly sweet voice, a tone that she only reserved for when she was getting ready to rip the driver a new one.

"What's up Car," he asked not even bothering to look into the rearview mirror or turn down the blaring sounds of 'Guns and Roses.'

"Dean, we both know that tone," Sam said looking up from his computer where he had been working on getting some information for the case that they would be working.

"Which tone is that?" Dean asked as he continued to drive, playing dense. He knew very well what that tone meant, but hey he wasn't going to give the woman in the back the satisfaction of knowing that he knew the nuisances of her tone of voice.

"Dean," she repeated placing a knife against his side so that it was just barely pressing into his stomach. "Pull over **now**!"

Dean pulled over onto the side of the road knowing full well that Carter would stab him. "What's wrong, we have a job to do," he growled as he turned around in his seat to meet the incensed hazel gaze of his friend.

"We need to stop for food. Some of us need to eat more than pie and salad!" Carter was practically fuming at the two men in the front seats. Sam gulped he knew exactly where this was going. "Turn the car around, there was a little café behind us and I want to get something there." Dean knowing that the knife that had been pressed against his side a moment ago had not been put away shifted the car back into gear and turned around. There was no arguing with the woman when she was in one her moods, the two hunters knew this and wisely kept their mouths shut.

As they drove back into the town the two saw the little café that Carter had been talking about. The sign read _Celestial Café_. Dean was feeling irate as it was and the name that was on the small establishment made him think of things that he would really rather not dwell on, but Carter was the one that wanted to go there so he knew better than to tell her no. He had done that once when they were kids and he ended up in trouble with his father for weeks afterwards. Not to mention in a cast. That wasn't fun. As soon as the car was parked the three hopped out of the car and walked through the doors, the tinkling sound of a bell rung above their heads. As they walked in Carter noticed that the place felt soothing. Like someone had taken peace and sprayed the entire establishment with the stuff. She looked at the two brothers and saw that for the first time in a long time the two had completely relaxed. It was like the whole place was protected, and nothing not even the kings of heaven or hell could come in uninvited. The tall girl smiled softly as she walked up to the counter to see a young woman maybe five foot one coming out from the back juggling what seemed to be four pies all of them steaming hot.

She set down the pies before looking up and Carter was met by bright violet eyes. "How may I help you," the woman asked a smile on her face. For some reason this woman made all three of the hunters relax. She hadn't said anything, except those five words, but there was an intense feeling of peace just pouring off her and a deep sadness too. Only Carter felt that as they sat down and asked for a moment to look over the menu. She nodded and moved around the rest of the room placing orders in front of the other customers.

"So what do you all think looks good," Sam asked noting that Dean was starting to drool.

"I like the look of the Philly steak sandwich and the white chocolate macadamia cookies," Carter said as she perused the booklet. She looked back at Sam and stated, "You need meat, don't even think about just getting a salad and calling it a meal again." She then turned to Dean who was still in pie drool overload, and drilled a finger into his chest. "You get only pie and I will personally throw you to the next thing that comes to kill us." The two boys gulped, they both knew that Carter would follow through with it.

"Okay, I'll umm…Try the Broccoli and cheese soup with a Roasted turkey club sandwich," Sam answered the threat with an actual meal order. (A/N: This conversation is making me hungry!) Carter nodded happily at his order then turned her hazel eyes on Dean an expression on her face that clearly said 'Well?'

"I'll uh-um…get a burger with fries and a piece of pie." He looked at his friend with just a little bit of caution in his usually mischievous gaze.

"Good. Glad to know that you two aren't idiots." She smiled as the violet eyed woman came back to their table her dark wash blue jeans paired with a simple white tee- shirt.

"Ya'll know what you want now?" she asked her left hand holding a small notepad and her right holding the pen poised to take the order.

The three nodded and Dean gave the order. As the two talked about the sides that went with each meal Carter noticed that there was a symbol hanging around the young woman's neck. It looked to be a symbol of a pagan cult, but Carter didn't say anything, it wasn't like the woman was hurting anyone. By all accounts this town was actually supernatural free, but the demons were on the move and it was getting harder and harder to find them, they had become very smart about how they hunted. For all they knew this place could be a den for devil spawn.

They ate the food, Dean wearing his pie face the entire time. It was rather entertaining to Carter and Sam. Carter and the younger Winchester brother also enjoyed the food even as they noticed that the ebony haired young woman was closing the café. Noting this, the three finished up and paid, leaving for their motel. Little did they know that something was going to happen soon that would cause this little town to need some of their _expert_ assistance?


End file.
